inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Pendleton
}} | family = Sarah Pendleton Ja’Quez Johnson Quentin Johnson Kemarion Johnson | twitter = @K_Marzzz_ | instagram = @k_marzzz | snapchat = k_marzzz}} Marcus Ky'Ron Pendleton (born November 14, 2000) is an American R&B singer-songwriter who rose to fame for his single "Boom" off his EP Keep It 1000. He is 1/3 of the band, 4th Ave. Early Life Marcus Pendleton was born on November 14, 2000 in Tullahoma, Tennessee, and later raised in Shelbyville, Manchester and Hillsboro."‘oro Celebrity Buzz: Marcus “K-Marzzz” Pendleton". July 11, 2017. He grew up without a father, who left when he was young. He has three younger brothers: Ja'Quez (born February 8, 2002), Quentin (born March 22, 2004), and Kemarion Johnson (born October 6, 2007). Career 2017-present: Boy Band and 4th Ave In June 2017, he auditioned for ABC's Boy Band with The Temptation's "My Girl". He released his single "Voicemail" in July 2017 while competing on the show. In January 2018, Marcus along with Jaden, Camry and Mikey formed the band 4th Ave, all of them being contestants on ABC's Boy Band. Together they released two EPs and multiple singles. After the departure of bandmates Mikey, they initially tried to find a replacement but rested as a trio and have an upcoming EP. Personal Life At the age of sixteen prior to Boy Band, he was the man of the house and a role model to his three younger brothers. He found his love for music through Michael Jackson. Previously he performed in a Michael Jackson tribute show every year in Tennessee.Boy Band Cast: Marcus Pendleton Quotes * "You guys are amazing, no matter what anyone tells you. You are the only version of you. You know how special that is?" * "Me and Michael, we don’t mess with water bottles." * "Michael Conor don’t laugh at me! I thought we was homies." * "2019 I’m gonna shave my hair. And get plastic surgery I’m gonna get my butt done." @k_marzzz (December 31, 2018) - comment on Camry Jackson’s live. * "So I went to, to the kitchen (to the kitchen) I put some hot sauce on my chicken Man, yo breath is kicking (kicking) Put some Kool aid in my cup (cup) Jaden drunk it up (up) I mean I was so dang mad (dang mad) Man, I was so dang sad See, I went into my kitchen And then I found some chicken my god, it was finger-licking I'm just saying man I haven't got that choke When I'm rapping on the mike not it's no joke but J Hype Hey, and I ain't gonna choke'' Trivia ★ His height is 6'4. ★ He goes by the name K-MARZZZ, which he says stands for more of a way of living, than a stage name. To be K-MARZZZ means to be inclusive of everyone and everything positive. He desires to spread positivity through his music. ★ A big inspiration for wanting to be a role model to others is that he has 3 younger brothers. ★ He still finds time to hit the studio and perform at clubs around TN. ★ He does feel like he had to grow up faster than most but says he wouldn't change it for the world because his brothers are so important to him. ★ During the Boy Band competition, he wanted to show his younger siblings that following your dream is something they can also do, no matter what hurdles stand in their way. ★ His stripper name is Caramel Swirl. References Category:People Category:Boy Band Contestants Category:4th Ave Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters